


Helpless (A Hamilton/Voltron AU)

by SamThatWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: A Klance Hamilton AU, based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBYRVSwhCww this animatic, lol.If you look up Klance Helpless au it should pop up.





	Helpless (A Hamilton/Voltron AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Klance Helpless AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426173) by ChibiPaladin. 



Keith pulled at his tux, and the bowtie, sighing.

"Oh stop fussing!" Allura said, refocusing her brother's bowtie and smoothing the legs of his pants. "I know you'll be great out there."

Keith sighs again, his younger sister wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah! And if you need any boy advice, you know who to call!" Katie giggles.

"Allura!" The younger two call, and their older sister smiles.

Keith had only recently come out to his siblings, and inspired Katie to do the same.

So far, Allura was the only straight one in the family.

The younger siblings giggle, as their older sister ushers them into the ballroom.

Pidge, being the asexual she is, rushes right over to the food bar.

"The lighting in here is... peculiar." Allura remarks, smoothing her own dress from the stairs. Keith sticks close to her side, not wanting to loose his only source of familiarity in the crowd. Thankfully, Allura didn't find it bothersome.

Allura conducted friendly banter with practically everyone in the ballroom, and soon enough Keith found himself starting at the entrance, as a brown-haired copper skinned *beauty* walked in, smilling and laughing with his friends.

Keith's heart pounded in his chest, and he was sure that the pretty boy could hear it. And Allura. Allura could probably hear it as well.

Keith turned to his older sister, almost in shock. His hand found it's way up to his chest, gripping at his heart.

" 'Lura..." He whispered, and Allura turned to him, and spotted his gaze. " 'Lura there's a pretty boy..."

Keith looked completely and utterly love-struck.

And that was a first.

The tan teen looked over at Keith, their eyes meeting.

Keith suddenly looked away, his face almost bright red.

" 'Luraaa." Keith whined, and Allura looked over at the cuban boy, humming to herself.

"He is something, Keith." Allura commented, and Keith whined.

"He's gorgeous, 'Lura!"

"I'll go talk to him." Allura said, heading over to the boy.

Keith started muttering to himself. What if he didn't swing that way? What if he didn't like Keith? What if-

Keith's gaze was caught by Allura talking with the boy, him laughing as she cracked a joke.

And Keith fell harder.

Allura pulled the tan beauty over to Keith.

"Keith Kogane, a pleasure to meet you." Keith bowed, and the tan beauty did the same.

"Kogane?" The tan boy asks, his voice melting Keith, a smile permenantly plastered on his face.

"My brother." Allura clarifies.

The tan boy extends his hand. "Lance Serrano."

Lance... so that was the boy's name.

Keith takes Lance's hand, shaking it.

However, Lance has a different idea. He brings Keith's hand up to his mouth, and plants a small kiss on it, sending blushes all across Keith's face.

"I'll leave you to it." Allura says, her dress swaying behind her as she walks off.

\----

Keith's fingers traced over the ink on his newest letter, giddy with excitement.

"Soooo?" Pidge asks, peering over Keith's shoulder.

Keith pulls the letter to his chest.

"Someone's in love." Allura puts in, and Pidge giggles.

"I-I am not!" Keith protests, a noticeable blush spread across his face, clearly telling against his statement.

Pidge and Allura giggle, making Keith pout to himself.

Keith looked at the letter in his hands, seeing the signature on the bottom.

Lance Serrano

Keith's smile came back, and his blush did anything but fade.

\----

Shiro's arms stayed crossed, but Lance stood his ground. Shiro eyed the tan boy up and down, as Keith was stood on the steps leading downstairs.

"You want to marry my son?" Shiro asked, his voice not quite mad, but almost inquisitive. 

"Yes sir." Lance said, firmly, his eyes darting over to the male on the steps. 

Keith was still frozen, but his face lit up with a blush anyways. 

Shiro looked over at his son, and Keith smiled slightly, as to let his dad know this was what he wanted. 

Shiro looked back at the tan boy, and outstreched his arm. "Be true." were the only words the man spoke, and Lance's smile grew. 

Keith's heart begane to pound, and he found his legs already rushing over to Lance, his arms wrapped around the cuban boy. 

Lance pulled Keith close to his chest, smiling at his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Keith!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Ily all! xoxo Sam


End file.
